Nie lubimy sie i jest dobrze
by marta madzia
Summary: Coś o asgardzkich relacjach z punktu widzenia asgardczyka - Albericha. Może i nie są wielką kochająca się rodziną, ale przecież to nic złego...?


Ostżeżeń brak.

Postaci: Asgardczycy z punktu widzenia Albricha

**Nie lubimy się i jest dobrze**

Nie lubię ich. Nie żeby to wiele zmieniało w moim ogólnym nastawieniu do świata. Nie lubię większości ludzi, a oni nie lubią mnie. Nie wiem, kto z nas zaczął pierwszy tę niby grę i chyba mnie to nie interesuje. Tak, to jest jedna z tych rzeczy, które mam w głębokim poważaniu i jak na razie nie znalazł się nikt, kto by próbował to zmienić. Nie dziwi mnie to. Jestem w pełni świadomy tego, jak nieprzyjemnym jestem towarzystwem. Jaki raz po raz wychodzi ze mnie cham i zarozumialec. Ja to wszystko wiem. Widzę wszystkie te krytyczne spojrzenia i w sumie tyle. Nie przejmuję się nimi. Chociaż… Nie, w pewnym sensie się przejmuje, inaczej bowiem nie zwróciłbym nigdy na nie uwagi i nie prowokowałbym ich. To taka samonapędzająca się machina. Ktoś patrzył krzywo, ja coś powiedziałem… Teraz to już nawyk. Można by rzec, że mam takie hobby – wyrabiać sobie złą opinię i wkurzać wszystkich wokoło.

Na dobry przykład Pan W Gorącej Wodzie Kąpany właśnie przemaszerował obok, spojrzał w moją stronę jakby kątem oka dostrzegł wybitnie dużego szczura i poszedł sobie dalej. Tak, Hagen, ja też cię lubię i dlatego nie powiem, jakie zwierze widzę zazwyczaj w twoim miejscu.

Wracając do myśli głównej, czyli tych, których nie lubię. Jest ich wielu, ale tylko z niektórymi muszę się użerać w dniach ostatnich. Jacy idioci, mając przed sobą perspektywę długich i leniwych wakacji, wybierają się w jeden z najbardziej odludnych i zimnych rejonów świata? Odpowiedź jest banalnie prosta – Saori Kido i jej wesoła gromadka. Mając 148,94 milionów km² terenu do wyboru oni musieli zwalić się nam na głowę. Nie lubię ich. Nie lubię ich naiwności. Ich bezmyślnego zapatrzenia w ich boginię. Idealizowania jej na każdym kroku. Atena to, Atena tamto. Słabo mi się od tego robi. Tak naprawdę oni o Atenie jako takiej mają nikłe pojęcie. Była boginią. Mądrą i dobrą. Tą, która opowiadała się w wojnach po słusznej stronie – inna rzecz, co przez ową słuszność się rozumie. Niestety o jej grzeszkach nie wiedzą prawie nic i chwilami potrzeba całej mojej silnej woli, aby nie zaaplikować im mitu chociażby o Arachne. Lub jakiegoś jeszcze bardziej dosadnego w tej kwestii.

Oczywiście jestem świadom, z jaką by się to reakcją spotkało. Oni by się zbulwersowali. Może nawet skoczyliby mi do gardła, chociaż przy tamtejszej średniej wzrostu, to zamiast skakać powinni się schylić, i wynikłoby z tego całkiem urokliwe zamieszanie – pomijając drobny szczegół, że pewnikiem przez kolejne dni miałbym zdecydowane problemy ruchowe. Koszt uzyskania przychodu? Cóż. Chyba by mi się to nie zbilansowało.

Finalnie, bowiem Atena i Hilda przepraszałby się nawzajem, chociaż same niczemu by winne nie były. To głupota przepraszać aż tak za innych. Wręcz obraza, bo sugeruje to, jakoby owi inni sami nie byli w pełni władz umysłowych, aby ocenić, czy przepraszać powinni, czy też nie. Ja bym nie przepraszał, a to dlatego, że nie miałbym za co. Jakby to brzmiało: „Przepraszam, że powiedziałem wam trochę prawdy"? Bezsensu! Równie bezsensu, co ich przyjazd tutaj. Mamy lato, nawet ciepłe, bo w porywach na dworze jest niecałe dwadzieścia stopni. Wieje przez większość czasu. Poza tym trochę trawy i kwiatów. Kąpieli w morzu lub rzekach bym jednak nie polecał, chyba że jest się Fenrirem. Albo w ogóle kimś, kto się tu wychował i od dziecka uczył się, że jak woda ma dziesięć stopni to w zasadzie jest ciepła, tylko nie należy w niej długo siedzieć. To chyba nie są idealne warunki na miesięczne wakacje? Chociaż, gdy tak sobie spojrzę za okno, to zaczyna się mój światopogląd walić. Śmiechy, chichy, okrzyki radosne – to boli. Jeszcze kilka dni i zapomnę, co to takiego cisza w ciągu dnia, chyba że zacznę się włóczyć za panem Robin Hoodem Północy po lasach w pogoni za królikami – o ile wszystkie nie uciekły już od tego zgiełku. Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko Thorowi. Może poza tym, że czasami mam wrażenie, iż jeśli się zamyśli lub zagada idąc za mną, to ani chybi w końcu się o mnie potknie i nie wiem, kogo z nas zaboli to bardziej. To taki rzekłbym sympatyczny, poczciwy olbrzym.

Jak patrzę na tę tryskającą z nich energię, to żałuję, że nie ma tu w okolicy porządnego kamieniołomu. Spożytkowaliby ją w jakiś produktywny sposób. A tak oto dwóch blondynów dyskretnie zabija się wzrokiem ponad blondwłosą główką księżniczki Freyi jakby wierzyli, że któremuś uda się zejść z temperaturą poniżej zera bezwzględnego. Braki w fizyce, ale teraz by do nich nie dotarło, że –273,15 to granica absolutna. Jak przestaną się zabijać, to samo do nich dotrze, teraz jest bowiem niepotrzebnym szczegółem.

Nieco dalej Mime gra. Czasami tylko jego palce dostają takich dziwnych skurczów, że aż ciekaw jestem, kogo miałby ochotę powiesić na strunie. Oczywiście ani on się do tego nigdy nie przyzna, ani nikt nigdy nie będzie go oto podejrzewał, bo od czasu tamtego wypadku z pierścieniem Mime jest uznawany za uosobienie dobroci i jeszcze kilku tego typu przymiotów. W końcu przecież przestał okłamywać sam siebie, zrozumiał swój błąd… Cóż, niektórzy uważają, że to wystarczy. A ja widzę, że mu ten hałas i konieczność siedzenia tutaj są wybitnie nie na rękę. Wrażliwe ucho się buntuje, co mnie nie dziwi, bo jak tam niektórzy zaciągną jakąś piosenkę to ratuj się kto może. Już zdarzyło mi się raz zawiązać coś na kształt rozejmu z Budem i przed kolacją dolaliśmy do wina tyle wody, żeby jeszcze nie było jej czuć, a jednocześnie, żeby trunek nie uderzał zbytnio do głowy. Wiele to nie pomogło, bo oni na trzeźwo nie są wiele lepsi, ale tu ponoć liczyły się chęci. Tak przynajmniej uważało to lepiej wychowane ksero, gdy dowiedziało się o naszym małym spisku.

Są jeszcze na dole towarzystwa florystyczno-krajoznawcze, które zachwycają się ogólnym pięknem tego miejsca. Są sportowcy, robiący masę zamieszania zarówno sobą jak i piłką, kamieniami, kijami i wszystkim innym. Są jeszcze tacy, co po prostu śpią, korzystając z faktu, że tu trudno dostać udaru słonecznego.

I tak dzień w dzień do znudzenia od dwóch tygodni. Pojechałbym do domu i byłoby miło. Ja bym nie tracił nerwów, a oni nie musieliby mnie tolerować! Tylko, że według niektórych to nie wypada. Nie skomentuję tego. Już panu Ja Tu Mimo Wszystko Jestem Liderem wyłożyłem czarno na białym, że tylko się wszyscy męczymy i nic z tego nie wynikło. Uśmiechnął się, cośtam do siebie powiedział i skończyło się na tym, że graliśmy w karty do późnego wieczora. Tak się kończy prawie zawsze. I prawie zawsze, to ja wygrywam. Mój błąd. Powinienem był najpierw dać się ograć tak absolutnie i potem zacząć wygrywać raz na jakiś czas. Postawiłbym wtedy mój wyjazd jako stawkę w grze, żeby było ciekawiej, wygrałbym i miałbym spokój. A tak? Za jakie grzechy!

Kolejny dzień. Kolejne popołudnie. Kolejny raz odgłos tasowanych kart.

- Zagrajmy o coś – pozwalam sobie rzucić nawet nie fatygując się, aby odwrócić głowę, już nie wspominając o zejściu z parapetu.

- Jeśli to ma być twój wyjazd, to zapomnij – odpowiada mi nawet bez specjalnej wyższości. – Będziemy tu cierpieć wszyscy – dodaje i zaczyna rozdawać karty, a ja w końcu opuszczam parapet okienny i siadam przy stole. Jest jak zawsze od dwóch tygodni. Półmetek. Jeszcze tylko albo aż dwa tygodnie, to tak jak z tą szklanką. Może być w połowie pusta lub pełna. Moja jest po prostu zawiera połowę swojej objętości i tyle.

Uśmiecham się do kart w dłoni. Przykro mi Zygfrydzie, tym razem też nie wygrasz.

**Koniec**


End file.
